Carnaval
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sarada había hecho su parte para que su madre tuviera una nueva pareja, y todo había sido gracias al carnaval. AU Oneshot NaruSaku, especial Carnaval 2016.


**Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **-CARNAVAL-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

.

.

—¡Ya viene! —le avisó Chōchō muy emocionada.

Sarada se ajustó los lentes con el dedo índice y llenó un balde con agua, sólo necesitaba esperar la señal de su amiga y lanzar el agua a la victima previamente seleccionada.

Sakura dentro de la casa se asomó por la ventana y sonrió al ver a su hija y a la amiga de esta, ambas empapadas, estaban jugando al carnaval entre ellas con la manguera y una pistola de agua. Eso le hacía recordar los viejos tiempos cuando ella también lo hacía.

—Sarada, tengan cuidado de no mojar a un extraño, —les advirtió nuevamente.

—Sí, no te preocupes mamá.

Sakura cerró nuevamente la ventana de vidrio y caminó hasta tumbarse en el sofá para ver la televisión, estaba en sus días libres. La recién boda de su ex marido la tenían medio deprimida, no porque todavía lo amara, de hecho ese amor estaba muerto desde hace años, sino porque hasta alguien tan frío como Sasuke había encontrado otra pareja.

Sakura en cambio hasta había olvidado como coquetear.

Todo el porche de la casa estaba mojado, Chōchō hizo la señal esperada y Sarada lanzó el agua contra el hombre rubio y después ambas niñas gritaron.

—¡Carnaval!.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —se quejó el hombre más sorprendido que enfadado.

—Disculpe señor pensamos que era alguien más —se disculpó Sarada falsamente.

El chico escupió agua y observó a la pelinegra, debía tener once o doce años —Oye, yo a ti te he visto antes. —dijo el rubio con el pelo y la camisa mojada.

—Ahora que lo dice, yo también lo he visto. —reconoció la Uchiha siguiendo el plan.

—Es el nuevo profesor de Taekwondo de la escuela. —intervino la gordita.

No estaban en su curso, pero eso era lo de menos.

—Soy Chōchō Akimichi y ella, Sarada Uchiha.

—Naruto Uzumaki —respondió el rubio amistosamente dándoles la mano a través de las rejas. —qué bien se la pasan jugando al carnaval, no se preocupen, yo lo hacía de pequeño, pásenla bien, tengo que irme.

Al ver que el rubio ya casi se iba, Chōchō, gritó más fuerte, —¡CARNAVAAAL! —y disparo con su pistola de agua a Sarada.

Sakura al escuchar el griterío salió a ver qué pasaba, se preocupo al ver a un hombre todo mojado. —niñas les dije que no mojaran a ningún extraño, disculpe a las niñas seguro no lo vieron.

Naruto al ver a la pelirosa inmediatamente se sintió atraído por su belleza, cuando Sakura presto verdadera atención en el hombre, le llamo mucho la atención el azul intenso de sus ojos.

—No, estoy bien. —respondió él rascándose la nuca.

—Mamá deberías poner a secar su camisa. —opinó Sarada.

—Y ofrecerle una taza de café para que no se resfrié. —concordó Chōchō.

Naruto no dudo en aprovechar la oportunidad ofrecida.

—Si se puede lo agradecería mucho, ando haciendo diligencias y no quisiera tener que regresarme a casa para cambiarme. —dijo él.

—Es profesor de mi escuela. —le dijo Sarada para que su madre no se negara a dejarlo pasar.

—Ah, sí, claro, pase. —respondió Sakura recordando su buena educación.

Sakura ruborizada levemente caminó hacia el portón y abrió las rejas, Naruto entró con su maletín a la propiedad y ambas niñas los vieron entrar a la casa mientras Haruno le preguntaba qué materia daba.

—Chōchō, ¿crees que resulte? —preguntó con dudas.

La gordita suspiró y respondió —cuando tu madre vea esos músculos, quedara enamorada.

A Sarada lo que menos le importaba eran los músculos del profesor, ahora que su padre se había casado por segunda vez y estaba próximo a tener otro hijo, lo más justo era que su madre también tuviera una pareja.

El profesor Naruto Uzumaki le parecía una buena alternativa, Chōchō le había echado el ojo apenas lo vio y Sarada acepto la idea porque era amable con los niños, según investigaron era soltero y estaba buscando alquilar un lugar para dictar clases privadas de artes marciales, lo que quería decir que pensaba pasar mucho tiempo en Konoha.

—Permítame la camisa por favor —dijo Sakura después de la presentación, se sentía nerviosa ante la mirada curiosa del rubio.

Naruto mientras se desabotonaba la camisa quiso saber el estado civil de la mujer, no le veía anillo de casada, pero tenía una hija.

—¿No se enfada su esposo si llega a casa y me ve aquí a medio vestir?. —preguntó suspicaz.

—Eso no va a pasar, estoy divorciada.

Naruto pensó que tenía demasiada suerte.  
.

.

Tiempo después, el esfuerzo había valido la pena, la trampa había funcionado, la pelirosa estaba enamorada y saliendo formalmente con el hombre que su hija había escogido para ella, uno que no le importaba que tuviera una hija de un matrimonio anterior, aceptaba sus horarios como médico, pero sobre todo, le demostraba amor, algo que su anterior esposo nunca hacia.

Sarada abrió la puerta de rejas y Naruto le susurró, —¿está tu mamá?

—Sí, está cocinando.

Naruto sonrió y le dijo en tono de secreto, —voy a pedirle a tu madre matrimonio, deséame suerte.

—Suerte, —dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Aquí en mi país estamos en carnaval, (en realidad está terminando) pero como en diferentes lugares del mundo se celebra con fechas diferentes, todavía no estoy fuera de las fiestas.

Nunca había escrito nada referente a carnaval, ni he leído un fic referente a estas fiestas, pero se me ocurrió este relato, la tradición por acá es mojar a otros en la semana de carnaval. Espero no me quedara tan raro. :)


End file.
